


脑洞合集（又名：有生之年系列）

by Nemo_mo (Amaranth42)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Nemo_mo
Summary: 被lofter吞掉了，备份一下





	脑洞合集（又名：有生之年系列）

1\. 现代留学设定

鼬16岁就出国读大学，本科毕业后继续在国外读研。

这一年，18岁的佐助也决定出国留学。然而他刻意避开了哥哥所在的学校。不知是不是巧合，佐助所选的这所学校离鼬的学校只有两小时候车程，除此之外，名字也很相似，而且无论是学业还是体育竞赛都是竞争对手的关系。

2\. 高中合宿 & 合宿晚上的夏夜怪谈 

就是读高中的佐助和同学一起在民居在合宿，晚上围在一起讲鬼故事。凑巧的是，正在读大学的鼬也和同学在这里～

~~然后就朝着不可描述的方向发展了~~

3\. 穿越时空的佐娜良 

佐娜良是养女

佐娜良在因缘巧合之下因为蛇叔的黑科技回到了20年前。发现那个时候的鼬还把佐助当作需要保护的小孩而佐助还很别扭不懂表露心意，最后在她的神助攻之下鼬佐才互相坦诚～

类似电影《回到未来》的喜剧向

4\. 幼年兄弟的夏令营（亲情向）

就是哥哥带着弟弟白天钓鱼晚上看星星～还能认认植物昆虫什么的

~~菊科植物必须踩死~~

5. 建筑师富岳和歌唱家美琴的遗孤，宇智波佐助，在剧院里长大，跟着剧团学习歌舞，一直作为伴舞登台。

他16岁这年，演出彩排时吊灯突然掉落，砸在主唱面前。受惊过度的主唱无法出演。举办人焦头烂额之际，有人推荐佐助，说他可以当主唱。正式演出时，他的表演惊艳全场，众人诧异不已。

佐助从来没有提起的是：其实他有一位神秘的老师，那位老师从来不露面，他只能听见他的声音。从小到大，那个声音一直在教导他、陪伴他、指引他……

表演结束，佐助回到房间，对着镜子喃喃自语：“你到底是谁？”

一个声音响起：“我就在镜子里。”

镜子滑动，露出一直向下延伸的石阶，石阶的尽头，是错综复杂的地底迷宫，以及一个身穿斗篷，戴着面具的男人……

~~写着写着就唱了起来~~

6. 报社主编佐助 X 国际关系学教授鼬 （佐鼬向）

曾经的战地记者佐助，在外奔波多年终于 ~~忍不了葛格的念叨~~ 回到了家，去了一家被新媒体冲击而连年亏损的报社，担任主编。经过他的一系列改革，报纸“起死回生”。

鼬，曾经的空军上尉，退役后回到学校拿了博士学位，毕业后留校任教职，在佐助的报纸上发表专栏文章 ~~，因为完美主义经常拖稿~~ 。

7.  近未来，木叶公司研发出了仿生人。仿生人的体力与智慧均在人类之上，唯一的缺陷是他们缺乏共情能力，人类用仿生人从事太空探索、外星殖民等危险工作。但是由于仿生人缺乏共情能力，所以也被人类作为杀戮机器而利用。

连年的血腥冲突让人类觉得仿生人的研发是个错误，最终，人类决定纠正这个错误——“处理”掉所有仿生人。 

在繁华都市的废墟中长大的孤儿，佐助，因出色的身体机能和灵活的思维方式被招募进了“处理小组”。 

在一次与仿生人的战斗中，佐助中了陷井，危机中被突然出现的男人所救。男人带他回自己的居所疗伤，却对自己的情况闭口不提。 

一天晚上，佐助趁男人洗澡时，在他的抽屉里翻出一张泛黄的照片：一家四口的全家福，父母站在两侧，中间是一大一小两个男孩……

面对照片和佐助的质问，鼬这才承认自己是佐助的哥哥，他们的父母是科学家，一次实验意外导致爆炸，整个研究所炸毁，两人因此丧生。

在后来的日子里，佐助一边战斗一边调查父母死亡的真相，种种迹象一次次地指向一个几乎不可能的结果……

8\. 意外之旅

宇智波·贤二·关心侄子·带土为自己和卡卡西的“蜜月旅行”订了一个 **特殊** 酒店，而听说两位侄子也正好要出门旅行，于是他贴心地为两位侄子订了一家普通酒店。然而……贤二毕竟是贤二，把自己要订的酒店订到了侄子名下。

总是就是一个包含角色扮演、制服play和其他各种play的车……

~~因为太羞耻了写不下去了~~

9\. 阴阳师前传

平安AU的前传。讲述鼬如何成为阴阳师，佐助如何继承家业，两人如何在险恶的宫中互相保护最终走到一起。


End file.
